percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Questers Versus Heroes: Chapter Three
Josh had wished his days of fighting monsters would be over, but life for a demititan is never safe. But no, Josh have to be aware of this upcoming battle against Gaea. Zeus had stubbornly made a decision that he will accept Ouranus's help, without knowing that danger is imminent, and the fact that Ouranus might just turn on his team. He was on his cabin, still asleep. It is not common for him to be asleep at this time, since it was now 11 o'clock. Josh walked outside, and saw that the camp had been divided in half, and some of the cabins are decimated. Meanwhile, both groups at Camp Half-Blood were divided into two separate groups. The Questers and . Josh just woke up, and he can guess that they divide because of the power that Ouranus is offering. The question that remains for Josh to answer is which group accepts, and which group declines. And on the other hand, are asking the Torches of Nemesis to come to Camp Half-Blood are discussing about calling their other team to Camp Half-Blood. "We should call the Torchs of Nemesis." said. "That's our best bet to finish this once and for all." "We have already sent ." reminded her. "There's no need to send another person. knows what she is doing. Our , providing that they are not interrupted, should arrived in about tomorrow." "Are you sure they can't come sooner?" asked. "No, Britain is a very long away from here. You can't just expect people to come here within a blink of an eye." explained to him. Meanwhile, Ava's meeting with The Shadow Warriors Jason is roaming in the forests of Camp Half-Blood, and it didn't take Ava too long to find him. In fact, Jason had his new friend, Josh McLean with him. "Jason! It's good to see you." Ava said. "Nice to see you too, Ava. I trust that your team were in the forest, making campfires?" "Yeah. The whole camp got divided into two because we were fighting. Anyways, we want you to travel to Britain, and intercept a group named 'The Torchs of Nemesis'." "Alright then." Jason said. "Shall I come with him too?" Josh asked. "No, you better come with us. You need to understand what's going on. I don't want you to start joining a war that you don't know anything about." Then, Jason left. Ava put her hands around Josh's shoulder. "So, this is a group called The Questers....." Meanwhile, at The House of the Torch had been told by that needs his team, and so therefore told his team members to pack up, and they are leaving in about one hour. But as soon as they were about to leave, the team was intercepted by a man. This man was wearing a black hood, and he had black hair and grey eyes. immediately know the man as Jason Black. He was on the run for most of his life, and so gained a nickname: The Running Man. Jason wasn't afraid to face these people, since the questers relied on him to intercept The Torchs of Nemesis. Jasmine is looking at him up and down. "Jason Black, the little runaway boy who had nowhere to go..." Hearing that, Jason was furious, and lunged himself at them. Jason's skill here has gone professional since he spent his time training and fending for himself in the wild. Jason tried to make Josh go with him, but apparently, he doesn't know about The Questers and standoff, and so therefore Ava must educate him first. Esther, Davis and April joined the battle. For some reason, this has become a suicidal fight, where is holding him, and when Davis is about to strike Jason, Jason slips off grasp and instead Davis strikes Arthur by accident. Jasmine kicked him in the **** and Jason screamed in pain. He completely had not expected that attack. The others are still tending to , which buys Jason some time to recover, and then Jason lunged at them again. April and Esther stepped in front of Jason again, both trying to punch Jason but Jason ducked and slide between Esther's legs and wrapped Davis's right leg and brought him down. Jason got up, but quickly held him, but made his same mistake twice. He is holding onto Jason with his arms tucked adjacent to his shirt, so when Jasmine tries to attack Jason, Jason ducks, and instead, Jasmine accidentally strikes . Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction